


Kinktober Day 12 - Watersports

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 12 of Kinktober - Watersports
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 12 - Watersports

Simon had a rather unfortunate tendency to get lost in his work. It was unfortunate because when he got into a certain flow, he forgot to take care of basic needs, like eating or using the bathroom. More than once he’d nearly had an accident.

Taika was home for the week so he decided to sit down in the robotics lab and keep an eye on Simon and remind him to use the bathroom. No one could stay awake forever though, and while Simon chugged his sixth cup of coffee, Taika drifted off on the lumpy couch to the rhythmic sound of computer keys clicking.

He shot up two hours later, startling Simon into nearly falling off of his stool.

“You good?”

“Yeah, just.. Forgot to stay awake.” He glanced down to where Simon’s legs were crossed tightly under him. He frowned. “Simon, when was the last time you got up?”

“Dunno,” was all he got as Simon resumed clacking at his keyboard. He was shifting around very obviously.

“Alright, take a break, let’s go.” Taika heaved himself up off the couch and waited for the typing to stop.

“I can’t move,” Simon said. His fingers had stopped their assault on the keys of his computer but he didn’t move.

“What do you mean you can’t move?”

“I’m like, 90% sure if I get up right now I’m gonna piss my pants.” He squirmed uncomfortably. Taika’s eyes widened. He stood behind Simon and tried to think of some way to get him to the bathroom without an accident.

“D’you think I could carry you?” Simon shrugged. “It can’t hurt to try at least.” He turned the stool around and slid his hands under Simon’s legs. He hefted him up carefully and started walking slowly to the door. It wasn’t more than a few steps before the thighs around Taika’s waist squeezed warningly.

“No, no, no,” Simon whimpered. He paused to let him adjust but it was already too late. A warm patch spread across their fronts and Simon whined into his shirt. He held him tight, feeling urine soak into his clothes. It was honestly a little hot feeling Simon cling to him and relieve himself, making the sweetest little whimpers. When the flow stopped Taika dropped him on the couch. He tugged down the soaked shorts and tossed them onto the floor with a wet  _ thwap. _

“Would it be alright if I-” He was cut off by Simon grabbing him by the shirt collar and kissing him.

“I already pissed my pants, I really don’t care.” Simon untied his sweatpants and slid them down until Taika’s dick, already hard and wet, popped out. Their hips slotted together perfectly and they ground against each other. Taika groaned at the slick slide of their dicks rubbing together. He scooped up Simon into his arms again to hold him closer.

Taika panted into Simon’s skin, his hips rutting eagerly. Simon was moaning under him. His nails dug into Taika’s shoulders, leaving little crescent marks in his skin. The sharp sting drove him to the edge and it wasn’t long before his hips stuttered and he was spilling between them. Simon kept going, moans pouring out of his slack mouth.

Taika dragged his fingers through the mess he’d made and wrapped his cum-slicked hand around Simon’s cock. He kept up a quick pace that had Simon writhing under him.

“G-gonna… Oh fuck,” Simon groaned out as he added to the cum pooled on his belly. His hips thrust forward a few more times before finally stilling. He looked worn out and an utter mess.

“Why don’t we get you up to a shower? I think we could both use it,” Taika sighed and lifted Simon up off the couch. He eyed the discarded pair of dirty shorts on the floor, reminding himself to pick them up later. It had been hot in the moment but the smell of old piss wouldn’t be pleasant if they left them too long.

They were both stood under the spray of hot water when Simon finally spoke up, “So piss does it for you, huh?” Taika nearly choked on his own spit as the question took him by surprise.

“I mean, not usually. You looked kinda hot like that though.”

“Guess we ought to do it again if I look so hot, just maybe not in the lab. I’m gonna have to clean the couch now.” Taika laughed and nodded. He kissed Simon’s forehead. They cleaned up and he managed to coax Simon into bed for the night, entirely forgetting about his earlier mental note. It was a problem for future him, anyway.


End file.
